The Legend of the Fuyu Dragon
by Icez Bluez
Summary: What if Hitokiri Battousai wasn't the only one fighting back then what if he had a female companion and what if the companion was the Mibu Wolf, Hajime Saitou's little sister? Please read and review. **Chapter 4 uploaded!**
1. 1. The Legend of Fuyu Dragon

The Legend of the Fuyu Dragon  
  
Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me so don't sue me for any other matters or reasons. All characters expect Hajime Ayumi belong to the happy guy who created RK. Please read and review. Arigatou  
  
Narrator: During the fight for the Meiji Restoration, there were two most fearful samurai to walk the soil of Japan. They are known as the 'Hitokiri Battousai' and 'Fuyu Dragon' but the most fearful was the 'Fuyu Dragon'. The government themselves were so afraid of the Fuyu Dragon that any records about her was destroyed. Yes, the Fuyu Dragon was a female but a very cold-blooded and mysterious girl, as nobody really knew about her probably maybe the Mibu Wolf  
  
-Meiji Era, Kamiya Kassin Dojo, Tokyo-  
  
Sano: What a beautiful day for fishing  
  
Kenshin: Hai Sano. Let's go fishing then  
  
Kaoru coming from the kitchen, waving the basket for tofu  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin I need you to go and buy tofu  
  
Kenshin: Gomen, Kaoru-dono. Sano and I are going fishing  
  
Kaoru: Fishing?  
  
Sano: Hai, Jou-chan. We are going to have fish for dinner  
  
Kaoru: Okay then, please no Catfish, as I hate catfish!  
  
Kenshin: Hai!  
  
Sano: Syonara then!  
  
Sano drag Kenshin away by the collar.  
  
Kaoru: Yahiko! Where are you? I need you to buy tofu!  
  
Yahiko quickly run up a tree and hide there.  
  
Yahiko: ::Whispering :: Never you old ugly hag!  
  
-At the riverside-  
  
Sano: today is not our lucky day, there is no fish.  
  
Kenshin: Hai!  
  
Sano started looking around at the others fishing.  
  
Sano: I guess everyone is having the same luck as us  
  
Kenshin: Not everyone, look over there  
  
Kenshin pointed to a person wearing a black trenchcoat with many fishes at the side  
  
Sano: Is that the ice mountain?  
  
He was referring to Shinomori Aoshi who was so cold and emotionless  
  
Kenshin: Iie, look closer  
  
Sano started looking closer and realised that the person had a long raven black hair with white at the tip, wearing a black trenchcoat and many fishes on the side  
  
Sano: That guy got a pile of fishes!  
  
Kenshin: It is a 'she'  
  
Sano: A 'She'? Nani?  
  
Kenshin: Look at her features  
  
The woman looks like the female version of Aoshi but with longer hair and more feminine features.  
  
Sano: Let's go and ask her for tips  
  
Sano got up and approach the lady  
  
Kenshin *she look familiar where did I see her? *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hitokiri Battousai: Where the hell are you going now?  
  
Fuyu Dragon: This place is getting to bloody each day  
  
Fuyu Dragon stared at the bloody battlefield filled with dead bodies of samurai who give up their life for the future for Japan, in front of her.  
  
Hitokiri Battousai: Hai, way too bloody that my sake is starting to taste like blood.  
  
Fuyu Dragon turning to face the Hitokiri Battousai  
  
Fuyu Dragon: I am now leaving the future of Japan into your hands now, battousai  
  
Hitokiri Battousai: What about you? You help to set Japan on the right track  
  
Fuyu Dragon: I had enough and now I am leaving.  
  
Fuyu Dragon turning away from him and the battle scene and walk away into the setting sun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin: It.It is the Fuyu Dragon. She is back  
  
Kenshin got up and follow Sano.  
  
Sano: Excuse me but do you mind telling us how to get that pile of fishes?  
  
Fuyu Dragon: So we meet again, Battousai.  
  
Fuyu Dragon looked up to face Kenshin  
  
Kenshin: Same with me, Fuyu Dragon.  
  
Author's note- that it for chapter one sorry for the cliff hanging situation. Check back for chapter two. Anyway if you don't know what 'Fuyu' mean, it mean 'winter' in Japanese. so check what happen to the battousai and the Fuyu dragon and how Kaoru would reacted to her. 


	2. 2. The Legend of Fuyu Dragon

1 Chapter 2: The Legend of the Fuyu Dragon  
  
Disclaimer- Rurouni Kenshin do not belong to me at all so don't sue a poor kid like me as I dun have the green stuffs.  
  
Author's note- Sorry for the long update, I didn't much time to write any stories or even type one so here is it, Chapter 2. Go ahead and read it! Oh yeah, The Fuyu Dragon name is Ayumi. I am sorry for my poor grammar……  
  
  
  
Ayumi stared coldly at Sano who was looking greedily at the pile of fishes at her side.  
  
Ayumi: Who is this jerk?  
  
Sano look up angry at Ayumi, giving her a dirty look.  
  
Sano: I am not a jerk for your information but maybe sometimes. I am Sagara Sanosuke, the ex-Zanza of Tokyo!  
  
Ayumi: What's great being an ex-Zanza, Just a 'ex-Zanza' and nothing much.  
  
Ayumi turned to face Kenshin while Sano fume away.  
  
Ayumi: Amazing Battousai, having an ex-gangster as a friend but not bad better than friending little kids.  
  
Kenshin: Oro? What do you mean by that? Fuyu Dragon?  
  
Ayumi: Stop calling me that, Battousai! Just call me Ayumi and please remember that you love playing with little kids so much that your katana got stolen during one of your 'games' and I had to go and find it.  
  
Sano: His katana got stolen?  
  
Ayumi: Hai  
  
Sano: Who are you anyway?  
  
Ayumi stood up to face both of them. She was the same height as Aoshi and of course, clearly taller than Kenshin and a bit taller than Sano without counting his 'rooster' hairstyle.  
  
Ayumi: I was known back then as the 'Fuyu Dragon' but now I am just a rurouni and Hajime Saitou's little sister, Hajime Ayumi.  
  
Sano: You are related to Hajime Saitou the smoking pest?  
  
Ayumi took out one of her kodachis from her trenchcoat and pointed at Sano's heart area.  
  
Ayumi: Say anything insulting and I beat the crap out of you or better still in one easy stroke – kill you.  
  
Kenshin: Maa maa, Ayumi-dono.  
  
Ayumi stared at Sano so coldly that frost began forming on his hair. Brr…  
  
2 Ayumi: Remember my warning, Sagara Sanosuke  
  
Sano: I…I…will… A… Ayumi…  
  
Kenshin: What are you going to do now, Ayumi-dono? I mean what are your plans for the future?  
  
Ayumi re-sheathed her kodachi and turned to face Kenshin  
  
Ayumi: Maybe kill your goof friend here.  
  
Sano: Hey, look! I am really very sorry!  
  
Ayumi: Nobody insulted a Hajime and get away with it.  
  
Kenshin: Oro? Besides killing him?  
  
Ayumi: I am now looking for a place to stay.  
  
Kenshin: You could stay at the Dojo with me  
  
Sano: Please re-phrased that, Kenshin  
  
Kenshin: I mean that you could stay at the Kamiya Dojo with Kaoru-dono's permission, of course.  
  
Ayumi: Kaoru-dono? Who is that your wife? Or girlfriend? What happened to Tomoe?  
  
Kenshin blushed furiously  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru-dono is one of my best friends and that master of the Dojo. For Tomoe, I killed her.  
  
Ayumi: You killed her? Way too go Battousai! I hated her from the very beginning. Great, she is dead!  
  
Ayumi did not show any signs of happiness at all on her face but the sea- green eyes had said it all. She was overjoyed. Kenshin smiled at this even though he was upset about killing Tomoe.  
  
Kenshin: Come on, follow me!  
  
Sano: Oi, what are the fishes then?  
  
Ayumi: You can carry it back to the Dojo as I am not going to stain or dirty my trenchcoat.  
  
Notes: That is all for Chapter 2, stay tuned for chapter 3…Please read and review. By the way I am trying to make a female version of Aoshi but with mixes of other characters' personality, see if you can recognised them. Ja!! 


	3. The Legend Of Fuyu Dragon

Chapter 3 - The Legend of the Fuyu Dragon  
  
Disclaimer-Rurouni Kenshin do not belong to me and don't sue me. I write this fic out of fun, peace, laughter and joy!  
  
Author's note- Ayumi met both Kenshin and Sano but not Kaoru and Yahiko yet so now this is where they finally meet each other.  
  
-Back at the Dojo-  
  
Kaoru: Come out now, Yahiko! Or I am going to throw this at your brain! I am not waiting any longer!  
  
Kaoru sighed deeply and aimed for Yahiko with the tofu basket. At that moment the main Shoji slide opened.  
  
Kenshin: Tadaima, Kaoru-dono! Oro?!  
  
Kenshin watch the tofu basket fly toward the tree and hit someone up there and Yahiko came crashing down to the ground.  
  
Ayumi: Cool and tough woman. That is my kind of girl-power. Hey Battousai, your taste is good, better than that anytime-going-to-drop-dead Tomoe.  
  
Kaoru: That would teach you not to mess with me!  
  
Kenshin: Konnichiwa, Kaoru-dono!  
  
Sano: I am going to the kitchen with the fishes  
  
Sano set off whistling towards the kitchen with the fishes in his arm.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin, who is that? Shinomori Aoshi?  
  
Kaoru pointed toward the tall figure stand behind Kenshin in the shadows therefore making it hard for Kaoru to see the face.  
  
Kenshin: Iie, it is not Shinomori Aoshi but my old friend.  
  
Ayumi: I am not that old, Battousai.  
  
Kenshin: Gomen and stop calling me Battousai. I do not go by the name Hitokiri Battousai anymore, just call me Himura Kenshin.  
  
Ayumi step out from the shadow so that Kaoru could see her face  
  
Kaoru: Oh no, I am doomed! She is so much taller and prettier than me. Kenshin would definitely like her. Konnichiwa, I am Kamiya Kaoru.  
  
Ayumi: Konnichiwa, I know that as Himura told me about you.  
  
Kaoru: What is wrong with this woman? She is so cold like Aoshi.  
  
Ayumi: Let me introduce myself. I am Hajime Ayumi, the little sister of the Mibu Wolf. I fought side by side with Batt--Himura back then, it been such a long time since I met a strong and tough also beautiful woman like you. Pretty cool trick, you did with the tofu basket.  
  
Kaoru just blushed and bowed her head.  
  
Kaoru: Arigatou! I didn't know that Hajime Saitou had a little sister and that you fought side by side with Kenshin. Care to tell us the story?  
  
Ayumi: Sure, can't wait to embarrassed the Battousai but could I have your permission to stay here?  
  
Kaoru: This is definitely my worst nightmare, what should I do? Should I let her? Or should I not? I don't know what to do!  
  
Ayumi: Sorry to interrupt but...  
  
Kaoru: Who said that?  
  
Ayumi: Don't worry, it is I- Ayumi  
  
Kaoru: What are you doing in my mind?  
  
Ayumi: Sorry but since young, I was able to read and enter people's mind and I sort of accidentally read yours just now.  
  
Kaoru: That's okay, I am just worry that you will take Kenshin away from me.  
  
Ayumi: Kenshin? Take Kenshin away from you? What the hell were you thinking? He is not my type beside he is too short for me.  
  
Kaoru: Really?  
  
Ayumi: You have my word, if you need anything just tell me  
  
Kaoru: Can you enter Kenshin's mind?  
  
Ayumi: Hai, it is boring in there  
  
Kaoru: What is he thinking of now?  
  
Ayumi: He is thinking why are staring at each other for?  
  
Kaoru: That Baka!  
  
Ayumi: Don't worry, I will talk to him about you, just give him some time, he is a little dense.  
  
Kaoru: Hai  
  
Kaoru: Ayumi-dono, you may stay here but you have to help with the house chores.  
  
Ayumi: No problem at all but may I know what kinds of chores?  
  
Kaoru: We decide about that later, now let me lead you to your room.  
  
--------------Ayumi's room-----------  
  
Ayumi: Kaoru-san, do you know where can i find my brother?  
  
Kaoru: You know I am really very thankful that you are here.  
  
Ayumi: Don't mention it so can you tell me where can I find my brother?  
  
Kaoru: I have no idea myself, Ayumi-san. Don't worry, he will just appear at the dojo anytime and any occasion.  
  
Ayumi: That freak is still the same as ever.  
  
Kaoru: Let's go to the courtyard where you can tell us your story.  
  
Ayumi: Hai  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Author's note: Gomen, for the long update.... I had this terrible virus in life called `School'. Speaking of which, I am totally very sorry for Ayumi's full name, please forgive me but who care about that. From now on, her name would be `Fuyu Ayumi', just to avoid confusion... That is all for now so now on to chapter 4!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	4. 4. The Legend of Fuyu Dragon

Chapter 4- The Legend of Fuyu Dragon  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me at all. There, short and easy to understand.  
  
---At the court yard---  
  
Yahiko: Where are the watermelons?  
  
Kaoru running into the kitchen and out again, with a giant plate full of cut red watermelons  
  
Kaoru: Coming!  
  
Yahiko: Good! Where are the teas?  
  
Kenshin running into the kitchen and out again, with a tray.  
  
Yahiko: Where are the fishes??  
  
Sanosuke running into the kitchen and out again, with the bbq fishes.  
  
Ayumi irritated by the way Yahiko was ordering everyone, gritted on her teeth, her left eyebrow twitching furiously before she spoke up  
  
Ayumi: Where is the Little BRAT??!!  
  
Yahiko: Coming. Oh shit…  
  
Yahiko cursed when he realized that Ayumi had tricked him. At this, Ayumi was smirking away. Seeing everyone and everything was settled, she began with her story.  
  
Ayumi: It all began when I was only Eleven, Hajime was fifteen and we were back at home.  
  
***************Flashback****************  
  
Hajime: Give me back my Katana, you baka!  
  
Hajime was chasing after Ayumi who had snatched his katana away from him while he was taking a break and was running away from him for dear life.  
  
Ayumi: Iie Iie!! Not until you agree to duel with me!  
  
Of course, Ayumi was younger, smaller, faster and swifter than Hajime was already ahead of him by 200m.  
  
Hajime: The last time I dueled with you, you broke my right arm and several ribs.  
  
Ayumi: I promised this time, you would not suffer any injuries  
  
Ayumi stopped in front of the front gate before jumping up onto the roof, knowing that her brother would not be able to reach her there. She was looking down at the furious Hajime before she was interrupted by the sound of a katana being unsheathed from behind her. She turned around to face a masked figure with his katana unsheathed, Hajime saw both of them on the roof and shouted to Ayumi:  
  
Hajime: Ayumi, Get down here now! And throw me my katana!  
  
All of this went unheard by Ayumi who was focusing on the masked figure who turned to be ninjas.  
  
Ninja: Be a good little girl and hand over the katana so that no harms would come to you.  
  
Ayumi, who hated being called 'little', went into a rage of anger.  
  
Ayumi: You know! I think you are right that no harm would come to me but you are wrong in another way as I am would be the harm that would come to you! Beside NOBODY CALLS ME 'LITTLE' AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"  
  
Ayumi unsheathed her brother's katana and for the first time, she went into 'Fuyu Dragon'. Her sea-green eyes turning icy-blue and her long black hair turning silvery-white. The Ninja got shocked at the transformation and took his guard but was defended by Ayumi with just one blow from the katana that she 'borrowed' from her brother. Seeing that a young girl had killed their leader, there were shouts of battle cries from the ninja from below. Ayumi looked down at all them from the roof, before jumping down and slaying all of the twenty skilled ninjas without getting a scratch. Hajime including the other family members rushed to see Ayumi in her 'Fuyu Dragon' and the twenty-one ninjas bodies (including the one on the roof) was on the ground, lying lifeless.  
  
Hajime: Ayumi, Are you all right?  
  
Hajime asked Ayumi while standing with his family and a safe distance from Ayumi, fearing that she would kill him. Ayumi snapped out from her 'Fuyu Dragon', turned to face her family while her mother rushed to hug her, causing Ayumi to drop the Katana. Slowly everyone began to surround around them.  
  
Mum: Are you all right, Ayumi?  
  
Ayumi: I am fine, sorry Hajime. I borrowed your katana and dirtied it.  
  
Ayumi said tearfully at Hajime, who looked away and said  
  
Hajime: That is okay as I could always clean it.  
  
Ayumi smiled at her brother for being so understand and see look around her to see so many ninjas lying lifeless in pool of blood.  
  
Ayumi: I…I did all this??  
  
Everyone nodded his or her head.  
  
Ayumi: Mother! What am I going to do? I killed so many people! I took so many lives!  
  
Father: Ayumi, don't worry. Look on the brighter side. You helped to protect all of us by taking their lives. Which lives would you rather be taken away? Their lives or our lives?  
  
Father put an arm around her.  
  
Ayumi: Of course, Theirs!  
  
Hajime: You know it was pretty cool! I meant that turning your hair silvery-white and your eyes icy-blue. How on earth did you do that?  
  
Ayumi: I don't know. Father, why are they after us.  
  
Father: Sorry, I can't tell you yet. See me in my study and I will explain it to both of you.  
  
Both: Hai!  
  
---In the Study---  
  
Hajime:: smoking away:: : So why are they after us?  
  
Ayumi ::Drinking Sake:: : Quick tell us, it is time for my kunai practice.  
  
Father: Be patient. ::Looking for something in his messy drawer  
  
Hajime: a Saito is never patient.  
  
Father: All right, you win. :: stopped searching and looked at both of them ::  
  
Hajime: So what is it?  
  
Father: I think they are looking for the information that our family having been having for generations.  
  
Ayumi: What is the information all about?  
  
Father: I myself, have totally no idea what it is all about and where is it. Hajime, your mother told me that you want to join the Shinseigumi.  
  
Hajime: Hai. If I have your permission, of course.  
  
Ayumi: I want to join too!  
  
Father: Hajime, you have my permission and as for you, Ayumi. You are not allowed!  
  
Ayumi: But Dad!  
  
Father: So when are you leaving?  
  
Hajime: Tomorrow night.  
  
Father: Go and pack your things. Ayumi, the Shinseigumi do not allow a female and a young one like you to be with them.  
  
Hajime: I am off to my room.  
  
Hajime stood up and left the study but waited outside the shoji to eavesdrop.  
  
Ayumi: Please, dad? My skills are so much better than Hajime.  
  
Hajime outside the shoji, thinking "Why you, Baka!"  
  
Father: Ayumi, the revolution is not a game that you play with Hajime but it is a reality game in which the future of Japan is the result of this game.  
  
Ayumi: I want to be part of this game!  
  
Father: No, you can't and my word is final!  
  
Ayumi: you will pay for this!  
  
Ayumi got up and left the room, punching Hajime in stomach outside the shoji before she storm off.  
  
****************End of Flashback*******************  
  
Yahiko: How did your Dad paid for it?  
  
Ayumi: By taking the Family's sacred Kodachis  
  
Sano :: Laughing away:: I can't believe that you had actually punched him in the stomach, broke his right arm and several of his ribs.  
  
Ayumi: Actually I broke quite a couple of his bones.  
  
Kenshin: Oro..  
  
Ayumi: Could I continue with the story?  
  
Kaoru: Oh please do…  
  
TBC  
  
Author's note: Too bad Kaoru! You have to wait. I am so damn sorry for the extremely long update, I hoped you haven't forgotten about this story. Anyway, due the reviews and mails I got that Ayumi's full name should be Saito Ayumi and not Hajime Ayumi. So I decide that I should change it to Saito Ayumi. Sorry again for the confusion! I was confused by the English version as they put Hajime Saito and I, think that it was Hajime Saito, went to put it as Hajime Ayumi. Back then, I was new to Rurouni Kenshin and now I am sort of familiar. Thank you for reviewing and flaming and also reading this story. I am happy… whenever I get a review, never mind whether it is a flame or a compliment. Just came them coming! 


End file.
